NonExistent
by Queen Readalot
Summary: How could the galaxy have been changed without Obi-Wan Kenobi? Five scenarios on what could have been. Oneshot. Mostly focuses on Qui-Gon and Anakin.


(**A/N: **This is a kind of response to all those fics which keep Qui-Gon alive to train Anakin, and this prevents his turn to the dark side. Contrary to what most people believe, it's a whole chain of events that lead to Anakin's turn. Qui-Gon surviving probably would not have stalled it much (although really, who knows?)

Below are a bunch of ficlets of what might have been if Obi-Wan hadn't existed. None are really connected, they're all kind of stand-alone. Just to see what would have happened if Obi-Wan really was taken out of the picture, and had not trained Anakin. There will be movie spoilers, all well as one for the Jedi Apprentice series.

Enjoy! :D)

Non-Existent 

**1.**

Qui-Gon Jinn walked down the rocky planes of Bandomeer, peering at his surroundings without really seeing them. His mind was occupied with some things outside his mission, regrettably.

He couldn't quite tell what possessed him to decline the Padawan Yoda had suggested for him. Bruck Chun had fine skills. If he was trained, he would make a good Jedi.

Yet, Qui-Gon had held back. He supposed it was all those negative feelings he sensed in Bruck. He didn't want to be reminded of his previous apprentice any more than he had to be.

The fact remains, he'd declined. This was why he was here now, on Bandomeer. Trying to negotiate peace between to rival mining companies. Lovely.

A few scant seconds later, Qui-Gon sensed a presence in the Force. One he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He quickly pulled out his lightsaber, heart thumping, but it was too late.

The cliff he'd been walking towards was obliterated in a series of explosions. The mountain collapsed, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

**2.**

Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber shot out and landed in his palm with a soft thud. He held his breath, watching the poison gas surround him with a morbid sort of interest.

This was why the Council should never send him on a mission as simple as this one. Only he managed to see them turn so complicated. Was it bad luck? No, Qui-Gon was pretty sure that it was just him.

_The negotiations __**were **__short, at least_

A start. A tremor in the Force, an uneasy feeling left behind. Qui-Gon wasn't quite sure where that statement had come from, but it felt _so _wrong to say it. Or, rather, it felt _completely _right.

No time to dwell on this. He had a job to do, and the gas was just starting to clear.

"Roger, roger."

Battle droids? Well, this should be easy.

It was, after all, simply a matter of deflecting blaster shots. After that, he could slice through them to his heart's content. They were really just items for 'saber practice.

It all went as planned. That it, until, a factor was included that he had not counted on. This realization was met as he was melting a hole into the blaster doors with his lightsaber, back turned to the defeated droids.

_Blast! Destroyers!_

Qui-Gon clutched his arm as it got hit with a precisely-aimed blaster bolt.

_I really need to start bringing backup. Or, at least, someone to watch my back._

**3.**

"Come on, Anakin!"

Qui-Gon walked across the temple halls with long, confident strides. He felt Anakin running to catch up with him. "Coming, Master Qui-Gon, sir!"

Qui-Gon still couldn't quite believe it. A simple solo negotiation assignment to Naboo had turned into something much more complicated very quickly. He'd been thrust into the middle of a planetary takeover, and in the process of escape had stumbled across none other than the Chosen One.

The _Chosen One._

Qui-Gon was sure that this was him. The uncommonly strong connection to the Force, the strange birth circumstances, the fact that they had met…it all fit. It was the will of the Force that Qui-Gon should find him.

It was also the will of the Force that Anakin should accompany him to the Jedi Temple. He _would _become a Jedi, even if Qui-Gon had to teach him himself. A scenario, Qui-Gon realized, that he was hoping for. He'd been alone for much too long, and he sensed a sort of future in this boy.

Anakin was his only hope.

* * *

Of course, the Council couldn't quite see things his way. Fine. They'd see. He just had to end the Naboo situation, and he would convince the council to see things his way.

Unfortunately, the Force seemed to want to deny him this. He knew the moment he watched the double doors to the palace of Theed open, he knew when he saw the Sith Lord he'd barely escaped earlier standing there, ready for a fight.

He activated his lightsaber. "I'll take care of him."

The sad truth? Qui-Gon knew he couldn't beat him. He knew that he couldn't win a fight against him, and come out alive.

Even sadder? He was right. He usually is.

Qui-Gon Jinn was defeated two mere minutes after taking on his physically superior opponent alone, without any backup he could trust.

He really did not appreciate the fact that he had to die alone, too.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was in a mess.

He'd been taken away from his mother by a kind old man who's promised he would be made a Jedi. The man had died.

Worse still, he'd come back to the Jedi Council to demand that they respect Master Qui-Gon's wishes. Because really, this man was the closest he'd ever come to having a father. If he could have been his apprentice, he knew they would have gotten even closer.

However, the Council had disagreed. They'd sent him back to Tatooine in shame, claiming that he was "too attached, too emotional" to qualify for Jedi training. And nobody had objected. Nobody had fought for him.

Too emotional? Well, then.

Anakin _simmered. _He simmered with anger at the Council, at the way they had just tossed him back into the world of slavery without a second thought. He was furious. Eventually, the anger turned to _hate_. Hate of the Jedi.

Sometimes, he remembered Qui-Gon. He also saw, or rather, felt the presence of, a kind-looking man with blue-gray eyes and reddish-brown hair. He had no idea who this man was, but he knew this was yet somebody else the Jedi had taken away from him. Somebody the Force had not let him meet.

Sometime after the hated incident, he'd been approached by a hooded man in a long, black cloak. At first, he'd thought he was a Jedi, and had attacked with no restraint.

"You hate the Jedi, boy?"

Anakin blinked. This was no Jedi.

He answered without hesitation. "Yes."

Darth Sidious smiled, and extended a hand. "Then I think we will be very good friends, Anakin."

**4.**

"You were the Chosen One, Anakin!"

Qui-Gon can't believe this. He'd devoted his soul to this child. Anakin had been his only source of light in a never-ending darkness.

And his light had turned against him, had joined the darkness.

Anakin had _betrayed _him. Just like Xanatos had done. Just like everybody else he had ever met had done.

Was it him? Was he just a bad master? A bad person? Somebody everyone wanted to turn against?

Anakin smirked, stepping closer to his former Master. "No, I wasn't. At least, not when _you _trained me. The Force tells me this, and the Dark Side is _so _persuasive. You were never meant to be my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

And with that, Anakin cuts down his former Master with an ease that is known to an experienced killer.

**5.**

The Force sighs.

Many different scenarios to choose. Many different ways life could turn out. _So _many lives that could determine the fate of the galaxy.

There is one life, however, that has to be. The Chosen One will require it, as well as so many more that will need to live. That's just how it goes. No matter what happens, balance will need to be restored.

And with that, the Force sends forth Obi-Wan Kenobi.

END

(**A/N: **How was it? I usually don't write angst, but Obi-Wan is just awesome enough for me to do so. XD I never realized how important he is until I wrote this. Wow.

Anyway, please REVIEW! I really would to write more for this fandom.

See you all next time! XD)


End file.
